nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Las Nuevas Filipinas
Las Nuevas Filipinas (The New Philippines), officially known as The Armed Republic of Las Nuevas Filipinas (Spanish: República Armada de Las Nuevas Filipinas / Filipino: Armadong Republika ng Bagong Pilipinas), is a Roman Catholic country in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. The nation controls the largest island group in the Philippines, Luzon, and is slowly expanding its borders into northern Visayas and eventually Mindanao. After defeating the last remnants of the old Philippine Army stationed in Luzon, General Llanes Dela Cruz, better known as "Maestrong Llanes," set up a republican government to lead his numerous supporters on September 3, 2010. Las Nuevas Filipinas was born once the Corrupt Flag was taken down from Malacañan Palace and the Bandera de la Revólucion was raised in its place. Reclamation War The Reclamation War (Spanish:'' La Guerra de Recuperación'' / Filipino: Giyera ng mga Reklamo) was fought in the Philippine Islands for three years, 2007-2010, between the Reklamasyonistas and the corrupt Philippine government. In many ways, the war was both a religious and political conflict. For decades, the Philippines was plummeting into economic devastation and social crisis due to the greed of then president Ricardo Montoya's selfish regime. Montoya even signed into law a bill that taxed specifically the Roman Catholic Church in the Philippines amid protests. Congressman Llanes Dela Cruz was not a man to stand idley by while his beloved country was slowly rotting away. Dela Cruz proceeded to consult various community leaders and developed a widely distributed pamphlet: Reklamos, or complaints, in 2004. Reklamos publicized the many abuses performed by the Montoya Regime against the Filipino people and outraged the public. The ideals printed in Reklamos were further embodied in the Reclamation Party, or Partido Reklamasyon, headed by Dela Cruz. The Party's goals are to reclaim the Philippines for the people. After a series of Reklamasyonista protests in Manila, Montoya responded by declaring martial law in 2005 and suspending the civil rights of the citizens. Montoya also began to purge the Catholic Church even more by imprisoning priests and religious. Dela Cruz, however, was busily recruiting average men and women to join Partido Reklamasyon, which by 2005 had increasingly become an underground society. Montoya had outlawed the party and sent many of its members to be executed. Though the Filipino public was receptive to joining the party, Dela Cruz and Reklamasyonista leaders were having a hard time raising money for weaponry and other provisions. Luckily for Dela Cruz, Spain had gotten wind of his efforts to overthrow Montoya and sent troops and a continuous stream of funds to Partido Reklamasyon. 2006 was spent training new soldiers of Partido Reklamasyon and fortifying key cities and towns. Montoya was wary of the Reklamasyonistas and ordered his troops, known as Loyalists, all over the Philippines, pillaging possible Reklamasyonista towns and murdering Reklamasyonistas. On December 25, 2006, Loyalists ransacked various Manila churches, killing citizens and clergy. A devout Catholic, Dela Cruz called on all his followers to pray for victory over the Loyalists. Days later, Dela Cruz led an army into Luzon to capture Loyalist arsenals and cities. Other Reklamasyonista generals launched offensive campaigns in Mindanao and Visayas. After a series of battles in Luzon, the Reklamasyonistas won control of the island group and managed to capture Montoya at Manila on September 3, 2010. Dela Cruz and his patriots negotiated a truce with Montoya and an agreement to allow Luzon to secede from the Philippines. At first, Dela Cruz did not want to divide the Philippines but realized that Montoya would not relinquish political control over to him peacefully. Other factors, like the destruction of much of the countryside due to war, the Church's encouragements to end the conflict quickly, and large populations of Loyalists in Visayas and Mindanao's fall to the Muslims, persuaded Dela Cruz to settle for Luzon. A mass migration of Reklamasyonistas and sympathizers is currently taking place into Luzon. Montoya was sentenced to lifetime imprisonment for his crimes. His son Juan Montoya would later assume control of the Loyalist government in Visayas. Dela Cruz was soon elected by the people of Luzon to the presidency and earned the title of Maestrong Llanes. He is now attempting to repair the broken cities of Luzon and plans on leading military forces into Visayas and Mindanao in the future. Though the Reclamation War is over, its original intent is still unfinished: the Reklamasyonistas will continue to fight for Visayas and Mindanao until the Philippines is finally reclaimed for the people. Etymology Maestrong Llanes and his patriots chose to name the reclaimed territory "Las Nuevas Filipinas" in honor of the Philippine's Spanish heritage. His decision was also supported by the Mestizo men and women who aided the Revolutionaries battling their way to Manila. During the months of the Reclamation War, Spain provided much needed troops and financial aid to Llanes' Reklamasyonista government.Still, Llanes stayed true to his fellow countrymen by referring to the new country as Bagong Pilipinas, a testament to their collective native languages, in his presidential acceptance speech. In formal speech, the republic is called Las Nuevas Filipinas, but informally, it is known simply as Bagong Pilipinas. Government Culture Category:2010 establishments Category:2010 disestablishments Category:Former nations of significant size